How To Survive Being Famous
by Sootheart
Summary: I didn't realize I accidentally left the door open a little. Which gave a certain neighbor curiosity. Oops... That was the day I learned I moved into the apartment next to Markiplier's. And to top it off, JackSepticEye becomes my roommate. Fangirl mode, activated for life. ON HAITUS/REWRITING
1. Intro To LA

_1_

_How To Survive Being Famous_

"This is the day." I chant aloud. This is the day I was moving to LA.

I'm One-XGame. My actual name is Parker, but I prefer to be called One-X or One.

I started YouTube at 22, professionally. I'm 23 now, a year into almost getting into college. At the moment, I'm trying to save enough to try to stay close to campus of the LA college I'm going to. I plan to major in Theatre, technical theatre.

I used to have dark brown hair, but I dyed it a soft black, and have blue eyes that shift to green depending on my mood. My hair comes to mid shoulder blade, and has a lot of fluff when it wants. Which is always. I'm about 5'4, with friends all taller than me. Just my luck.

It's been my dream to move to California, to Los Angeles. Since I seen the college I wanted, I knew where I was going. To add, it's where my favorite YouTuber lived, Markiplier.

I breathing in and out, I board the plane that is heading to Los Angeles. No PAX, no Vidcon. I hope to only to survive the plane ride, then survive the people who will surely recognize me. I mean, I do have 4 million subscribers.

As the plane took off, I tensed, just waiting until I could turn my tablet on, and forget about my nausea.

* * *

Markiplier had just finished putting his reaction compilation of Five Nights At Freddy's.

His no longer 'floofy' hair was sticking up in every direction since he ran his hand through it while uploading it.

Rubbing his face, Mark stood up to stretch his back. He loves his fans so much. Though...it was quite lonely.

Mark made his way to the bathroom to wash his face free of whatever was on it. He wet a washcloth and rubbed his handsome face thoroughly. He couldn't look like a mess when he goes out with his best friend, Bob, Wade, Jack, and the others.

The man sighed as he dried his face and looked into the mirror. He seen fanart of a Darkiplier looking back at him through a mirror, but it was just a fan made persona for when Mark gets dark in a game. He couldn't be real. Right?

Shaking his head free of thoughts that clouded his mind, Mark left the bathroom, closing the door. He went to his computer, which he never turned off, and went through his emails. It still warmed his heart, and brought him joy, to know that he helped each of these people. He wanted to be able to meet each and every one, but he doubts that completely possible.

He does this for an hour before going to get ready for the dinner him, his closest friends were going to have.

* * *

About 4 1/2 hours later, I land at Los Angeles airport. Gathering my suitcases, which isn't many, maybe 4, I left some at Raith's, my best friend, she's coming up next flight.

As I head to the lobby, I see a sign that says,"One-XGame" shrugging, I tell the guy holding the sign I'm One-XGame. He brightens and he tells me that my car was here to take me to my apartment.

Going to the car, we stuffed my bags in the trunk. Sitting in the passenger seat felt weird...I'll have to buy a new car soon...The guy then drove me to my new apartment building.

After about 2 hours of fighting traffic, we make it to the building. He told me what my apartment number was and I thanked him. Smiling, the man drove off.

With ease, I carry my suitcases to my apartment, the car driver had given me the keys as well. I unlock the door. I notice it looks sorta like Markiplier's does. Shaking my head, I realize most apartments must look like this on this side of town.

My other stuff, like my furniture and other things should be delivered by tomorrow. I already had the owner of the building move my bed and couch in. That's all we agreed on.

Flopping down on the couch, I groan as I realize I need to set my computer up. Standing back up reluctantly, I start to set my scratch made computer up.

Facecam. Check.

Mic. Check.

Computer screen, intact. Check.

Tower. Check.

Steam account. Check.

Markiplier video check. Check.

After setting the whole thing up, I hope this place has better bandwidth and internet as Mark's.

I still have a lot to unpack. So, I decided to save that for later. I need to rest...jetlag...gotta love it.

I fall asleep on the couch after a bit. What? I was tired! You try setting up a huge ass awesome computer.

I didn't realize I accidentally left the door open a little. Which gave a certain neighbor curiosity.

Oops...

_**End Notes: Don't hurt me I only own Parker and One-XGame! Fun fact! This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it was so liked on Deviantart, I added more chapters! And still am.**_


	2. Those Damn Pants

_2: Those Damn Pants_

_How To Survive Being Famous_

As Mark closed the door he noticed the door next to his cracked open slightly.

"What the hell...I thought no one lived there..." He curiously whispered to himself.

He then heard a snore coming from the apartment. Jumping slightly, he put his hand on the doorknob, intending to open it, only to hear his watch beep, telling him he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. Quietly closing the door, he left.

Good thing he didn't investigate. He's not the only who games without pants.

* * *

I jerk awake from hearing my door close. Why I'm such a light sleeper? I have no idea. Blame my genes.

"Did I leave my door open?" I thought aloud, standing to go to my computer. I, for once, turned it off, only to turn it back on.

Shaking the mouse as it booted up, I clicked on all the things I needed to record for my new home vlog. Starting, I smile,"Hey guys. Well, I made it. I'm here in LA!" I laugh, before continuing,"As you guys can see, my apartment is slightly empty, but that will change tomorrow." I broke off from the sentence,"It's amazing what you guys can do...Every single one of you helped me get here. " after some more heartfelt words, I end with,"And as always...I'll see you guys later, see ya."

Wiping my eyes, I sigh, I didn't mean to ramble and almost cry. But hey, it's what was supposed to happen, the world decided that I cry that vlog I guess.

Shrugging, I exit out of all my recording stuff. I wiggle the mouse to Steam, clicking on the icon. Going to my gaming library, I decided to play The Binding of Isaac Rebirth. My fans like it, I love it, but I don't record it sometimes unless I feel like it's a terrible or amazing run.

Did I mention I did this for hours?

* * *

Mark was staring off into space during the dinner. He couldn't stop thinking about the slightly open door beside his. Did they move in today? They must have...

"Uhh...Mark?" Wade questioned, poking said man.

"Hmm?" He hummed, before blinking, processing what one of his dearest friends said,"Oh. Yeah?"

"What up? You've been spacing out randomly for the past 20 minutes."

"I have? I must have been thinking about my new neighbor. They moved in today." Markiplier responded.

"I thought all the neighbors left for good, and told everyone to watch out." Wade snickered, he was teasing.

"Shut up Wade." A grin came up on Mark's face, laughing,"So, Jack, how long you staying in LA?"

"I'm staying about a month. I'm thinking about moving here." The Irishman replied, taking a sip of his soda.

"That's awesome." Bob piped up, in his normal excited calm way.

"Yep."

~Time Skip~

Mark returned home 2 hours later, meaning it was 5 pm. He was thinking of going over and meeting his new neighbor...

"Fuck it. I'm going to be a man and do it." He muttered, pulling some pants on.

Combing his unruly hair with his hands in a mirror, he put some shoes on and left his apartment to go to the one next to his.

Standing out the new neighbors door, Mark raised his hand, and knocked.

* * *

Instinctively, I pause the game. Right as soon as fucking Mom is about to step on me. Best place to pause.

Pulling on a pair of pants really quickly, I race to the door, swinging it open.

"Hello." The guy sheepishly greeted,"I noticed you moved in earlier, and I thought I'd say hi."

My jaw dropped,"I-it can't be..." Shaking my head, I finally realized, it finally went through my brain,"You're Markiplier!"

"The one and only." The man, Markiplier, grinned,"So, you gonna let me in?" I could tell he was more at ease, he was among a fan.

"Oh! Sorry. Please, come in." I smile, moving to the side. As Mark came in, I closed the door,"Sorry for almost no furniture, that's being shipped tomorrow. I only have my bed, couch and my computer."

"That's fine, the couch is really comfortable though," Mark replies,"can I steal this?"

"No, I need it for when I game too hard." I playfully glare.

"You game?" His curiosity was understandable.

"Yep, even on YouTube. Have 4+ million Checkmarks." Am I bragging? I don't think this counts as bragging. Does it?

"Wow, when did you start?"

"About a year ago." I shrug, plopping down on the couch, so badly wishing I was wearing shorts instead.

"That fast?" Markimoo was in shock!? Did I do that? Wait, am I fangirling over that?

"Well, yeah. You were my inspiration, and I just followed my dreams, believing I can do anything."

"But, I'm just-"

"You're more than just a guy screaming in a camera. I'm a girl screaming in a camera. What's the difference? We both inspire others to do what they want." Sounds like a YouTube comment...I'm going to go through my comments and see if I put that once...

Hearing the male clear his throat, he then asks,"What's your YouTube ID?"

"One-XGame, a very manly girly girl." I derp,"Don't read into that."

"Maybe we could do some collabs together, with me, and the others..." Mark trailed off. Markiplier just offered to do collaborations with me? Markiplier? It's official fangirling inside.

"I'll take you up on that offer whenever you need me. I'll be here playing video games, like a nerd."

"Right. I'll...be going...now." He's so adorable when he doesn't know what to say.

"See ya Mark." I push him out the door practically,"See ya real soon!"

Closing the door, I quickly run back to my computer, pants still on. Turning pause off, I died. Immediately. Dammit Mom.

"GOD DAMN PANTS!"

_**Chapter End Notes: :3 Chapter two. There ya go 3 Two more chapters coming soon! 3**_


	3. Officially Fangirling

_3: Officially Fangirling  
How to Survive Being Famous_

Muttering, I fall out of bed,"Damn sun..." I hate mornings, but I have to keep up my channel schedule.

With my tank top and boxer shorts, I stumble to my 2 monitor computer, clicking on my YouTube shortcut. I then uploaded my New Home Vlog. It was about to hit 11:30 am, so my next video will go up at 3:30.

To add to my pain of waking up, I hear the _god fucking door_. Perfect morning.

"Hold on!" I growl out, slipping on a pair of shorts that came to my knees. Running to the door, I open it calmly, only to see Markiplier. By the way, I'm still totally fangirling inside. Mark's my neighbor!

"Umm...Parker,"The YouTuber awkwardly started,"I'm sure you're new to LA...so do you want to meet the guys and have lunch?"

Oh my god. Which guys am I gonna meet?

"I'll be out in a second!" Racing to my room, I throw my Markiplier T-shirt on, matching my black shorts.

Appearing at the door again, I wore a form fitting Markiplier T-shirt with a pair of black cloth shorts and red tennis shoes with a black and silver purse that carried my wallet, phone, and some *cough* personal things.

"Let's go!" I can't believe it! Lunch with Mark and the guys! I'm still in fangirl mode.

"The guys are already there, so we'll be a little late." Mark warned, his dark brown eyes on my currently blue eyes.

"I don't care, I'm late for almost everything." I grin, trying to resist hugging my hero. That would be awkward. Seriously awkward.

"Alright." He grinned back.

Though I was still internally freaking out, I got into the passenger seat of Mark's car, the screaming inside intensified.

"Uh, Parker?" I hear after 20 minutes pass, then I hear it again.

"Huh? What?" I jolted back to reality, Mark was shaking my shoulder, we had parked.

"You spaced out," he grins again, such perfect teeth,"though I'm sure it's not because of my amazing good looks."

"In your dreams." I chuckle, so much screaming inside.

"Let's head in, and hope you don't pass out." Mark mumbled the part, pushing me into the restaurant.

Immediately, my eyes land in 'The Guys'. As in 'The Guys', I mean Muyskerm, LordMinion777, Yamimash, and JackSepticEye.

Swaying a bit, I tried to calmly walk over, but I'm sure I failed. _Terribly_.

"Hey!" The minion lord waved, smiling, as Bob just waved with a,"Yo."

The cute British in the corner grinned,"Hello."

Finally, the Irishman greeted with a teasing,"Top of the morning to ya lassie."

That did me in. After hearing Sean say 'hi', I felt my knees lock, darkness flooding my vision.

What!? How much would you fangirl seeing all 5 of them, in the same room, casually saying hi?

A lot.

* * *

Mark worryingly splashed water on Parker's face. Well he hoped she didn't faint, but it seemed like too much.

"She's waking up." Jack finally called out, making the black haired YouTuber sigh in relief.

"Parker, you okay?" Markiplier asked as she opened her eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. Too much fangirling. You know, my 5 favorite people in world saying hi to me? It was an overload." The female YouTuber casually shrugged.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Wade coughed awkwardly.

"Nah. Only in certain situations."

"So...Mark's place?" Bob offered, trying to ease back into something not awkward.

"Oh yeah! All 6 of us could do some gaming!" Mark gasped in delight.

"God dammit." Parker muttered, clearly pouting.

"What?" Yami and Jack question at in unison.

"I have to wear something on my legs."

"Another pantsless gamer." Wade sighed in teasing,"We've met our match."

_**Chapter End Notes: Yeah! Another chapter! *cries over Mark getting surgery today***_


	4. We've Met Our Match, Indeed

_4: We've Met Our Match Indeed_

_How to Survive Being Famous_

I might be in another fangirl moment. I'm screaming my shorts off inside. I'm sitting in the back of Mark's car, with the guys, in order, Yami, Wade, me then Jack. I'm really skinny, not by choice though. I was between LordMinion777 and JackSepticEye!

I know what you're thinking. I didn't pass out. I swear!

"Parker?" Sean asked, his Irish scent was adorable.

"Hmm?" I hum, not trusting my words, screaming may happen.

"How did Mark do meeting you?" The Irishman beside me grinned, I knew what he was up to.

"Well, Sean, Mark knocked on my door, in the middle of fighting Mom, I rushed to the door, only to find Markiplier there, an embarrassed look on his face." I snickered, _most of it was true,_"he then, after inviting him in, asked to steal my couch. He was shocked to find out I was a popular YouTuber, after sitting down. The little Markimoo blushed when he wondered if we could all do collaborations together." Clasping my hands together, I continue,"Pushing him out the door, I returned to The Binding of Isaac Rebirth, my pants on. I died immediately clicked pause off. I died to fucking Mom._ All because of Mark._" My giggling started, I could barely breathe, like a hopeless romantic's would,"Isn't that right Mark?"

"No..." He mumbled in reply, making the whole car explode with laughter.

"I'm kidding." I chuckle,"We just talked, but the last part about dying was true, it was also the pants fault."

All the men laughed as Mark chuckled a bit,"Sorry?" I could tell he wasn't really sorry.

"Accepted." I mutter, Sean and Wade heard me, laughing a bit harder.

"Whhaaaaatttt?" The black haired YouTuber dragged out, almost whining like a loser.

"Oh, sorry. I just '_accepted_' your '_apology_'" the guys are practically dying.

Aaron couldn't breathe, Jack was laughing so hard he reverted back to Irish completely, Bob couldn't stop laughing, Wade was slurring jokes that matched the mood, and Mark was lightly laughing.

Sighing, as silence feel back over us, I smiled, sinking into my poor excuse of a seat I love. The moment I did, I realized we had been parked for 8 minutes at Mark's apartment.

* * *

"Ready for some death boys?" Parker grinned, she had loaded GTA5 up, multiplayer mode.

Sean was on his Vita to play, since he brought it.

Bob, sadly, opted out, still learning how to play on his own PS4.

"It's your death that awaits." Wade teased, making the female YouTuber giggle.

"You'll see..." She tsked, clicking her tongue.

When they got in, Yami accidentally kicked Wade's character when he suddenly appeared,"**_Waddddeeee_**, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry?" The minion lord shrugged, running off to find a car,"Jets?" He grinned.

"No, not after what Jack did." Markiplier gloomily stated,"Let's pull a bank heist instead!" He brightened up immediately.

"The luck of the Irish is with us." Parker playfully jested.

"Very lucky indeed!" Said Irishman replied, in the most Irish accent he could pull off, being from Ireland.

"Shall we record?" Wade suddenly asked.

"All on the couch!" Mark demanded.

Now, Parker was between Sean and Mark on the couch. Bob was squeezed in beside Sean, Wade was on one side and Aaron was on the other.

Setting the webcam, they all smile with Mark starting,"Hello everyone! My name is Markiplier, and we're back with some Grand Theft Auto! Bob decided not to join us, but we have Wade, Jack and Yami with me-"

"And me!" One-X waved cheerfully.

"I almost forgot, we have someone new with us, One-XGame-"

"Call me One-X, or Parker." She cut the dark haired hero off, smiling playfully.

"_Anywayyyy_~" Mark started again,"-Yami! Stop harassing Wade!"

"But Mark, he scared me!" The British man complained in his British accent. He kept pummeling LordMinion777's character, mashing the buttons harder.

"I don't care, Wade is the one who drives." Mark factually pointed out, trying to be 'serious'.

Right after he finished his sentence, the three guys in the road were run over with a car,"Hey! Done fighting? Parker and I already found the bank we want to hit." Jack questioned, his eyebrow raised.

The three characters climbed into the car, guns ready. Parker was, not surprisingly, holding a machine gun,"You guys ready? Who ever gets out with the most amount of money wins." A grin on her face.

All of them jumped out the car, each taking a different approach.

Markiplier decided to go stealth, something he's normally not good at. He made it inside, causally, gun hidden, going up to the teller, demanding the money he wants, $500,000. Shaking, the teller pushed the money at him, making it seem like nothing was wrong, until the cops jumped out of nowhere, arresting Mark. The teller had called for security.

"Well, I kinda expected that." He grinned, laughing.

JackSepticEye was up next. He went through the back entrance, going to the vault directly. After some laser jumping, he nearly made it when he stumbled, the last laser going off, getting him arrested.

"Shit! I was so close!" He whined playfully, a smile on his face.

Wade, he forgot he had his gun out, and was immediately arrested.

"Ummm..."

"Never walk with your gun out Wade." Mark teased, the double-meaning clear.

Yami? He ended up flirting with the very first woman he seen. Pulling his weapon out to show her if she didn't get him any money. Giving him $20, she ran out. The British man smirking as he was the first to get money.

"I got $20!" He rubbed it in their faces, the three pouting.

Now...One-X was up. She took a more classic way into the bank. Going through the vent, the lady landed in the vault, no trouble. Putting as much as she could get, the camera finding her as she reached for the last bundle to stuff in her virtual pockets. Jumping back into the vent, she crawled through, landing on the roof, jumping down, she stood in front of the 4 went thrown out, holding 1 million dollars.

"I win." Parker cheekily grinned.

"Yami came in second, Jack came in third, Mark in fourth, and Wade...last place." The female YouTuber patted his head in real life,"Sorry Wade, you just failed the moment you walked in." She giggled.

"Told ya we'd meet our match." Said man grinned.

"_Indeed_." Markiplier whispered. This woman mystified him...but...why?

**Chapter Notes: Sorry about the long wait :( I've been cramming since I have 2 weeks of school left and I'll finally gave summery vaca! Woo! And I've been having insecurity problems as well, so yeah! Oh! And I have 2 more chapters, 5 &amp; 6 are on Ao3 and on Deviantart, soon to be both on here :D So yeah! And I'm going to start taking one-shot requests for this once I finish the main story c: So, I'd like you to PM me the pairing from the story you think would be cool and a prompt to go with it if you would! Thank you~! 3**


	5. Wha? I'm Not Druuuuunkk!

_5: Wha...!? I'm Not Druuuuunkk!  
How to Survive Being Famous_

_'If you're sick  
If you're sick  
If you're sick of it!  
Raise your hands!'_

_**Goddammit**_! Who would call me in the morning!?

Reaching over, I snatch my phone to take notice that it was of course-Mark.

"What Mark?" I sigh, contemplating whether or not to hang up. Hang up on Markiplier? Only when I'm tired.

I spaced out most of it. My attention snapped back to the conversation when I heard, "...join in with Drunk Minecraft? "

Oh my God. Should I say yes?

_**Hell yeah!**_

Jumping out of bed, I say,"I'll be over in 20 minutes! " throwing my phone on the bed I race to the shower, barely hearing, "Wh-"

Getting in the shower, I take ten minutes to do everything necessary. Drying off takes about 3 minutes, putting my JackSepticEye hoodie on (BOOPER DOOPER solves everything as it says) and a pair of short shorts that cut of quarter thigh, I jog to Mark's apartment.

Not even knocking, I find Sean on a sugar rush. Where's my sugar?

"Take me to your sugar. " I even had the weird voice to to do as I blocked the living room.

"Okayyyy!" He grinned, pushing me in front of some mouthwatering cookies.

Stealing one, I go to the living room, finding Mark there. Jack followed me, sitting beside me,"So..." I casually start, "Drunk Minecraft? "

"Hell yeah. "He smirks, holding up several different types of drinks.

Looks like I have a one video special. Tweeting out I won't have any videos today, that there is surprise for tomorrow.

Setting my laptop up, I grin, pulling up Minecraft as Wade, Bob, Mark and Jack set their things up.

As we turn our audio on, and our face cams, I produce a Jack Daniels Beer and my favorite, Vodka.

"_Damn_ Parker, "Mark chuckled, "Vodka? Are you going to survive? "

"Quite sure. "I smirk, as Zombie joined in from Skype.

"Ummmm..." a deep voice rumbled,"who was that? "

Oh my god again. It's Zombie. _**It's. Zombie.**_

"New girl!"Wade shouted,"She's Parker! " Goddammit Wade...

"Okayy, let me set you guys up. "After hearing a few clicks, we were transported to a jump map that was huge. With checkpoints.

_We are so getting wasted._

* * *

"Hello everyone! My name is Markiplier, and welcome to the long awaited return to Drunk Minecraft! " Mark was finally able to get it after Wade interrupted twice, "I have Wade, Bob, Jack and our most recent addition to the team, One-X!"

"Yo." Parker saluted slightly into her camera, taking a sip of Jack Daniels.

"Well, I'll start us off," Bob began, "I'm drinking bourbon with diet coke. Mark? "

"I'm drinking Fireball since I just finished Five Nights at F*ckboys with only a quarter gone. "The YouTuber grinned, holding it up, "Jack? "

The Irish YouTuber was still on his sugar rush, "Guinness all the way dude! " He shook the bottle a little in the camera, "Parker? "

"I have a Jack Daniels," she smirked,"and vodka mixed with it. "Parker poured a shot glass of the two combined and made a face when she downed it,"Wade? "

Grimacing, the minion lord replied, "3 year old apple rum."

"God Wade! Stop complaining about it! " Markiplier glared,"He said _it was open_, but _not open_. "

"Yeah, the cap _was off_, _but closed_. "Bob added, a grin on his face.

"I-"pausing, he decided, "I'm just going to show what happened, "making a right now movement, he said, "right here. "

~Five Minutes Later~

"_What a fucking idiot._" Mark laughed.

"I agree." One-X chuckled, her two drinks mixed in the same bottle by now, ready to be poured when ready.

"Okay Wade, since you're good at games, you can go first. " The king of the squirrels moved aside, "We're going to try to be fair as well. "He added after Bob hit the minion lord.

Bob followed Wade, then Mark, followed by Parker and Jack.

"A shot eve-" a short scream followed. Markiplier had already fallen off the map, shouting,"Fuck!" Pouring his little skull shot glass top the top, he downed it, making a face.

A small silence feel over them as they occasionally made the, "Fuck!","Goddammit!","I blame Wade!" silence fall for a bit, giggling, until Parker held up her umpteenth shot, "I'm all out guys!" She slurred, laughing,"I only have one shot of vodka at most left. "

"Pass it to me Parker! " Sean pouted, he had run out of his as well.

"Nope~! I'll taunt you with it! " she stuck her tongue out as Mark yelled,"Fuck!" Again.

"I love you guys! We've been doing this for a long time-" Wade suddenly slurred, words almost indistinguishable, he couldn't see straight, and he could barely make his words make sense.

"Woah. Woah." Mark cut off,"Wade, you're at _**that**_ stage of drunk. " he giggled.

Muyskerm mocked, "Yeah, we should all live together and love each other forever. "

The minion lord burst out laughing, "Yeah! Let's do it! " falling, he took another shot, his rum almost gone.

"I could just hug you all! "One-X added,dying, taking the last bit of vodka that doesn't even count as a drink.

"Oh god, let's take a break so we don't kill ourselves. " Markiplier breathed out, nearly laughing.

"Where's Yami?" Wade suddenly asked, everyone nearly unable to understand what he said.

"H-He went to the gym with Cyndago." Bob replied, a slight slur with him.

Mark had took his last shot, spitting it out when Jack screamed, "_Fuck me in the ass!_" As he made it to the 4th checkpoint.

"Sean, is that your victory cry? Why weren't we told about it? " the female chuckled.

"You guys don't know my life! " He yelled, "Watch these pro moves!" Jumping? No. The Irishman didn't even hit jump, "_**Goddammit**_!"

"Well, we've been going for 30 minutes, so who's the furthest? " Mark signed, they were are going to die,"It's Bob." He decided, "But anyway! I will see _**YOU**_ in the next video! Buh-bye!"

* * *

~Ten minutes later~  
Holding about 6 decks of cards-I think-I yell, "Drunk Cards Against Humanity! No recording. " I can't handle another recording without losing my shit.

If my unconscious mind registered the fact Mark was actually the least drunk out of the five of us, I was sure he would agree. Which he did, like I sorta thought.

"I call Card Kazar!" Sean shouts, pulling a shuffled black deck-ha! Even drunk I get that joke-"First to 3 awesome points wins! "He was wearing his gray cap. I want to wear it...Uh, it is the hat to identify the Card Kazar!

I want to wear it _sooooooooooooo bad_!

Too far? Nah.

After a few rounds, I have 2 points, a Mark has 2 points, Wade has 1 point, Bob has 2 points and Jack has 1 point.

This was the last round to decide who would win, I was wearing the JackSepticEye hat.

"When Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses called down a Plague of _" I pause, picked up the first white card shoved my way, "Twenty-five boxes of disgusting sugar free chocolate."

"Meh." I shrug, tossing it behind me, I seen Bob's face fall. Ha!

Continuing, "...a Plague of _" I picked up another card, "Grandma's amputated leg. " Seriously? Wade? You're adorable when you pout, especially when I cause it by throwing your card behind me.

"...a Plague of _" another card, "_Superhero di*d*s._"

Hold on. I read it again in my mind, roaring I'm laughter, "Superhero di*d*s fucking wins! " I scream, tears coming from my eyes.

Mark jumps up then, booing the others, "I win! Take that_looooooooossssers_!"

Chuckling, Sean, Wade and Bob left after about...maybe 20 minutes. Leaving me and Markiplier.

"How are you liking LA?" The silence was broken, but why was my heart beating so fast? I blame the vodka.

"It's better than I imagined." I honestly answer-are drunk people always honest? I wonder...-Unable to lie to my hero.

"Good."

After a moment, my blurry vision noticed Mark's face in my face. Our was it the other way around?

Before I could attempt to pull coherent thoughts from my fuzzy mind, I felt lip brush against mine, or was it the other way around still?

I don't care.

I was _**kissed**_, or I kissed, by Markiplier.

With that thought, said hero laughed, "Definitely drunk. "

"I'm not drunk." I mumble playfully, before I feel asleep? I'm sure I passed out...but I barely remember...

My last thought before I succumb to sleep-or passing out-I think.

_'I'm not surviving am I?'_

**_Chapter Notes: So sorry for late update again ^^ but my last day of school is tomorrow as fresh meat (Being a freshman sucks) which is May 22 :D I've been busy with doing all the things I need to do at the end lol and sorry! No actual feelings here with the kiss :D They were just drunk. Blackout drunk lol but the relationship I want to start is next chapter._**


	6. Mark is an Expert Matchmaker?

6: Twitter Wars + ReTweets = Dates?

How to Survive Being Famous

How do I keep waking up so early?

Oh, wait. My bad, I forgot the door is always making this sound called knocking.

It's 8-fucking-:30 on the morning when I heard that cursed door knock, jolting me from dreamland.

Storming to the door, wearing Warfstache boxers and a black undershirt, I swing the door open only to find Sean on the other side...with suitcases?

"What's up Jack?" I prompt, standing aside to let him in.

It's been about 5 months since the Drunk Minecraft session. Jack went back to Ireland a week later, Wade went back to Cincinnati, Bob back to North Carolina, and Yami back to England. I keep forgetting they're no longer here.

Which means as well, I finally got all my stuff up here now, Raith-Remember? My old roommate before I came up here? Bonus points for those who remembered!-brought my other things up. So I have 2 guest bedrooms from that, both with the essentials in them.

"I have a question Parker." Jack said, ignoring my question, a little smirk on his face.

"Shoot. " I reply immediately.

"Would you mind if I became your permanent roommate? " That damn smirk of his grew across his face. The little-tall-Irish guy planned this the whole time.

What.

Run that by me again?

Permanently, my roommate?

"Oh my god! You're welcome to! " my face hurts with how much I'm grinning.

The Irish YouTuber's smirk fell, turning into a large smile, "Thanks Park~!" His hand was raised as high as it could go.

Pouting, I raised my hand as well as high as it would go. My fingertips reached the bottom of Jack's palm,"Jaaaaccck~you know I'm too short."

Chuckling evilly, Sean replied with, "I know. " he finished the distance by bending his arm down slightly, giving a loud smacking sound resound through the apartment. That's right. We boss high fived.

Both of us chuckled, then I decided to tell him things he needed to know "Okay, your room is on the second floor, same as mine. 2nd door on the right, next to mine. You have a large room in there with a bathroom in the room as well, so you should be okay."

Dragging him up the spiral staircase, I shoved him in his room, "Here it is. "

Chuckling a bit, from being dragged up I suppose, he said, "Honestly, thank you Park."

Smiling warmly, I reply,"Honestly, " Wow, I repeated something he said, "it's no problem, it's quite lonely when I'm alone, so this will be fun. "

"You can start unpacking if you want, or we can go see Mark now and tell him the news." I finished, letting Jack choose.

"Let's tell Mark the news. I just need to get my hoodie..." Jack decided, tongue sticking out, arms deep in a suitcase looking for his favorite hoodie. That's how he looked when I exited the room.

My phone vibrated as I descend down the stairs, noticing it was a text from Mark.

'Wade and Tyler are coming up this weekend!'

'Oh my god. Yus!' I smiled as I text back. Wade's coming up! The goober became a close friend like the others. And I can't wait to meet Tyler. I've heard he's interesting.

"Jack?" I heard the sound of struggling at the bottom of stairs. Going over there, the sight that I many made me double over in laughter.

Sean was having serious trouble putting his hoodie on he was in such a rush.

Huffing in mock anger after slipping the clothing on, Sean mumbled, "Laugh at the Irishman why don'tcha instead of helping him. "

Giggling, I said, "Sorry, it was hilarious from my view. " it struck me then, I nearly forgot.

"Wade and Tyler are coming up. " My grin returned.

"Ta Mark's place then! " He yelled. So glad the neighbors don't mind. I mean. Mark screams and yells a lot. Don't tell him I said that.

Skipping to the door, converse on, I swing it open, stepping out, locking it as Jack barreled out, tumbling to a stop in front of Mark's door.

Knocking loudly, we barge in, and just as loudly said together, "Wadey-kins and Tyler-kins is coming!"

"Who's wi-" Mark paused,"Jack! What are you doing here!?"

"I finally moved here, roommate with Park here. " Sean grinned, giving the American a hug.

"Yeah! " Markiplier squealed, "We have to record something together to celebrate when Wade gets here! "

"A charity livestream!" I gasp, "Jack will get to participate in one got the first time! "

"Yeah! " Mark set off to text Wade as Sean and I took a seat on Mark's red leather couch. Grinning, I suggest just as Mark returned, "Binding of Isaac Rebirth challenge? Who ever gets the furthest gets to...wear Jack's hat for a whole week!"

Jack pouts playfully, sad to leave his hat for a week if he loses.

Mark had won. By PURE LUCK and gave the prize of Jack's hat to Parker.

He said, "It looks cute. Fitting. "

Jack totally wasn't slightly jealous.

Totally.

Smiling a little, he had to say it was cute seeing Parker fangirl over wearing his hat, as he looked over at Mark.

His dark brown eyes were filled with brotherly affection.

Grinning at full force now, Sean chuckled, high fiving the two, "You guys up for a Twitter conversion/fight? "

"Fans decide, with whoever has the most ReTweets put together, what they gave to do. " Mark smirked, the app already pulled up.

Sean and Parker whipped their phones out, smiles clear across their face.

**Markiplier:** _Hey Jack! How's One-X as a roommate? *kiss kiss*_

**One-X:** _Absolutely, perfectly, loud and bossome._ B)

**Jack_Septic_Eye:** _You go girl! *high fives*_

**One-X:** _Ya. That's right, we're fighting on Twitter right beside each other.  
.:: Picture of Jack, Parker with Jack's hat on, and Mark beside each other ::._

**Markiplier:** _Yeah! Jack lives in LA now!_

**Jack_Septic_Eye:** _Thanks for the obvious Mark ._._

**Markiplier:** _Hey Wade!_

**LordMinion777:** _Why did I get dragged into this?!_

**One-X:** _Just go with it Wade .3._

**Jack_Septic_Eye:** _Yeah Wade, Parker's right_ ;D

**One-X:** _Is that sarcasm? :|_

**Jack_Septic_Eye:** _...No?_

**LordMinion777:** _Someone's whipped! XD_

**Markiplier:** _Wade, I agree with you for once! #Onesepticeye #Septix#ShipNamesNeeded_

**Jack_Septic_Eye/One-X:** _SHUT UP!_

**LordMinion777:**_#shipjackandonexorelse_

**One-X:** _I'm sorry, Mark and Jack seem to have left. *takes both phones*_

**Markiplier:** _I don't have long! Whoever gets the most ReTweets, you guys decide what happens to that person. Though, personally, I'd say date. It will be recorded for what they do and posted on YouTube._

"I'm pretty sure they're ALL confused. "Parker giggled, glaring at Jack, swatting his hand away. He tried to inch his way to his hat.

"Oh yeah, Wade getting dragged in boosted Park's and my favorites and ReTweets, thank you Mark. " Jack smirked playfully.

After ten minutes of adding numbers up and what the fans decided on, it was announced.

"Parker wins! And the fans scream 'Go on a date with Jack One!'." Mark grinned.

**Jack_Septic_Eye/One-X:** _Get ready for a date you evil fans ._._

They tweeted at the same time. Parker sighed, smiling, "So, we'll wait until Wade and Tyler gets here tomorrow. "

"Yeah, don't want them to the fun." Markiplier maniacally grinned, rubbing his hands together as if he planned it all.

**Markiplier:** _I'm an evil Markimoo for planning this_ :D

**END NOTES: Ok. I'm only posting this chapter because I have it up on DA XD but I'm rewriting it, my skills in writing have improved lol but I'm going to add a few more chapters in between and more details and such :P so be prepared for lots of edits xD**


	7. NOTE

Hello :) As you know, I haven't been updating this story ^^; and I have been meaning to, but I've renamed the folder in my Drive as Rewrite. Which, as you all can guess~ means I'm rewriting this :D I found that I really don't like how I wrote back then and, dear god, Parker have like no personality.

ALSO! If anyone would like to give me prompts or anything for my HTSBF extras, feel free 3 They would be things of "Do Not..." an example would be "Do Not Ever Give Jack Cookies" or "Do Not Give Wade Chances for Puns," things like that :)

TO END, I hope you will enjoy the new rewrite once I start posting it 3


End file.
